Counting Snowflakes
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: I thought I'd like it if you were thinking of me while...counting snowflakes"


**Counting Snowflakes**

_Nights at Hogwarts are lonelier when snowflakes fall._

Draco was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, charming smoke rings in the air. Green and red butterflies fluttered their wings hastily, then spun once around each other, turning to golden ashes.

He gave another flick of his wand lazily, and a crimson lion recoiled from its tip, twitching its majestic tail, pointing its ears upwards. Draco sighed as he watched the shape of the animal yawn and growl teasingly. The door opened and Draco dissolved the spell, greeting Blaise as he entered the room.

"Smoking is a Muggle's habit Draco, and our carpet is no ashtray!" his tone was playful. Draco looked at the pile of golden ashes his spells had created, and gave a forced smile. "If you have a problem with my pile, Blaise, go ask a shovel from the elves and clean up" Blaise laughed at the remark. "Why is it that I always know your answers?"

"Why is it that you make the questions?"

"You nasty Slytherin, I can't compete with your wit right now. Sleepy as hell. You gonna come along?"

"Not any time soon, go ahead."

"Hm, waiting for someone then?" Blaise winked and Draco gave an annoyed jerk of his head.

_I wish!_

"Go Zabini, or join my pile on the floor."

"Jeez, you ARE in a bad mood. Can't say that's rare. Anyway, goodnight blondy"

Draco sneered and did not answer. As soon as the door closed, he gave another flick of his wand.

Snowflakes appeared, one after the other, falling slowly to join the ashes on the floor.

_What are you doing now, Potter? I miss you ...are you thinking of me? I'm getting confused..._

He heard the door lock magically, and his eyes scanned the room, half alarmed, half expectant. _Is that you? _But he saw no one. He was alone in the room, the Christmas lights' decorations casting colorful shades on the green furniture. A red rickrack appeared before his eyes, one similar to present wrapping material, and Draco smiled wickedly as the satin wrapped around his head, taking his eyesight away. "You MUST tell me how you do this, one of these days" his smile grew wider as he felt warm breath ghost over his mouth, and soon soft lips were touching his own, and he felt the other kneel in front of the armchair he was sitting in. He leaned down as he was pulled by his tie in another kiss.

"Sure, Draco. Then I could as well hand my wand over to you..." Harry answered in a light, playful tone, as Draco's tongue pressed on his lips, urging him to open his mouth.

"That would be nice, yes"

"Dream on, my Slytherin prince" his tongue met Draco's, their tips brushing, the sensation of it never failing to make his cock twitch. He titled his head and kissed the blond fully, moaning in his mouth, as the Slytherin grabbed his mane, pulling him closer between his parted legs.

"I have better things to dream about, my wonder boy"

Harry's hands wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling his body so that Draco's pelvis was joined with his chest. "Like what?"

"Hmm...why should I tell you?"

"Because it's Christmas, and you got me no gift."

"You did not get me one either!" Draco pouted, making Harry smile.

"Oh but I did, and I will give it to you, if you are a good boy"

"Your ifs and ands do not meet my character I'm afraid"

"We'll see about that" Harry whispered against Draco's neckline, making the blond whimper in expectation. "You know I have no patience. And yet you drag this out every time" Draco pressed his strained erection on Harry's chest, making Harry aware of his state, and Harry gave a husky laugh next to his ear "I plan on seeing you begging tonight,Draco"

"You say this every time, Potter, but I cannot see you succeeding" he sneered playfully, knowing that would get Harry going. He knew that if he wanted Potter to act, he had to tease. Harry loved his nerve to oppose him more than anything. It was his fuel, his drug.

Harry's hands moved to Draco's pants, opening the buttons and lowering his head over the Slytherin's erection, still restrained by his boxers. Draco gasped at the sudden action, things were moving faster that he had expected. So teasing still worked with Potter, he smiled to himself, only to moan and throw his head against the armchair, fingers gently pushing Harry's head to his groin when Harry's mouth touched his cock against the fabric.

But Harry did not move. His warm breath was making more blood rush to his cock, he could feel it throbbing with heat, the need building inside him,realizing Harry Potter was knee deep between his legs in the Slytherin's common room, only a few locking spells on the door to shut people out, and he himself was blind-folded on an armchair, urging the Gryffindor to suck him off, so terribly turned on...

"Potter...please...hurry up" Harry's hands were wandering his legs now, stroking his inner tights, getting close to his crotch and then drifting away again... "Why don't you tell me about your day, Draco?"

"My-my what? I don't think your position is right for chit-chat, Potter" Harry reached up and helped Draco remove his green sweater, marveling in the pale, slightly toned torso that was now naked to his eyes. He traced a path down the Slytherin's body, meeting the nest of golden strands right under his navel, and he dragged his pelvis further towards him, causing Draco to half-lie on the armchair, supporting half his body by guiding his elbows behind his back for leverage.

Draco felt a burning tongue lick circles on his lower stomach and whimpered when Harry's movements caused him to rub slightly on his shaft. He had to play dirty, and that was one thing Draco could do well. He slowly dragged his leg up Harry's thigh, Harry stopping at the strange act. "What are you-" Draco's foot met Harry's crotch, making the raven haired boy whimper, bowing to his abdomen. "-doing" he breathed, his neglected erection too excited by the friction, blanking his mind.

Harry's hands tagged at Draco's boxers, allowing the tip of his cock to dart out, all red and dripping precum. "Oh-Potter-" Draco's body was set on flames as Harry's wet tongue flicked across his tip, his foot pressed at the other's hard cock, making him whimper against his tip, sending vibrations down its length, making Draco arch, and Harry took the part of Draco's cock available in his mouth, licking and sucking, suddenly too excited to care that his plan to drag this out was going to fail...

"Fuck my leg, Potter" Harry growled, denying his body the need to obey to Draco's commanding tone, because there was no way in hell he would settle with a leg... The pressure increased and he let out a guttural moan at the friction. He grabbed the slender leg and pushed it aside.

"I can see you need it, Harry. Why don't we just..."

"I asked a question. So let's make you willing to answer, shall we? How was your day? Tell me everything. As long as you keep talking..." he dragged Draco's boxers down, fully freeing his erection. "I will keep moving" Draco gasped in surprise. There was no chance he could talk while Harry's mouth was sucking him into oblivion. He had never before managed to form one coherent thought during sex. "Shall we begin?" his tongue was sliding wet across his length, green eyes glistening with lust as Draco arched back and moaned in need. "Oh-Yes-" Harry's husky laugh against his cock was making him delirious. "Talk then" a warm wet mouth engulfed his painful cock, and how could he talk casual when all he could think of was "suck Potter"?

"I-I woke-up" Harry sucked, and Draco gasped and moaned, arching his hips to move in his mouth, but restrained by Harry's hands. The mouth had stopped, and he realized that was why he had stopped talking "mmm-I had ancient runes so-Ah, Harry -Merlin -damn -Harry!" a hand grabbed the base of his cock, keeping him steady for Harry to lick, and he felt devoured as the Gryffindor treated his shaft like a lollipop, sliding his tongue to its tip, sucking hastily, leaving it wetter that before, aching... The tongue paused.

"Then I got bored through-class-boring subject to-AHH-" Harry sucked again and Draco repositioned himself to grab at Harry's head "to-pick" his pants were coming out shaggy and he did not think he could stand anymore teasing... "keep talking Draco" another playful lick and Draco resumed talking "I had a fight with Pansy-oh sweet Merlin!" Harry had guided Draco's palm on his cheek, and now Draco could feel his cock rubbing against Harry's mouth, his fingers feeling the shape wildly... "Let me see you, please I want to- watch" Harry sucked once and then released his length. There was a silence filled only by their mixed panting. "Not yet" Harry finally spoke ,and Draco was about to complain when he felt something warm coat his erection, making him gasp. "What-is that?"

"Chocolate dressing from the kitchens, keep talking or it'll grow cold and harder to remove..."

"Wha-?Nhghh...Harry..that's -oh-that's" the way Harry was licking, along with the sensation of the lukewarm chocolate, was maddening. "What?" the Gryffindor asked, amused. "'s-nice"

"Mmmm-the tip grew cold. I'll have to.." teeth slightly scratched Draco's shaft and he gasped, moaning when a tongue was added to press the layer of chocolate off his tip.

"Your- cock Harry- please, let me feel you- I can't stand this!"

Harry himself was beginning to feel dizzy with desire. "Well I guess I can help you out-it being Christmas time and all that"

"Hmmm yes, you are so compassionate, Harry Potter. But don't bother please...I've got it" Draco grabbed himself and started stroking hard, pretending to completely neglect the Gryffindor. Harry found it really hard to tear his eyes off the blond's cock which was now hungrily stroked to climax...the moans, the panting...the thought that Draco did not need him in order to come-it was maddening. He grabbed Draco's hand and made him stop, kissing him roughly "I have told you to never do this. You drive me nuts!" The blindfold was off his eyes and Draco met Harry's menacing glare with an amused brought his hand to Harry's pants opening them and grabbing his rock-hard cock, moaning at the hardness as Harry's mouth was ravishing him...

"Oh, Draco..you always do this so good..."

"I do most things good, Potter"

"I need you" Harry breathed, feeling he couldn't hold back anymore

"I know" the blond sneered, the sound so provocative that Harry lifted him from the armchair on the spot, laying him on the carpet and getting on top, aligning their cocks and thrusting against him, moaning in delight at the feeling as Draco answered his rocking hips, their mouths joining and parting in moans and whimpers, their bodies growing all the more sweaty as the heat reached an unbelievable point and Draco felt he could take no more... "I'm gonna -come, Harry-so close-fuck-faster" his nails dug into Harry's shoulder blades, as Harry gave one hard thrust and they both came, their lips joining and muffled moans escaping their lips.

They kissed again, softly. Draco giggled against Harry's lips, thing that Harry always found adorable. "What is it now?" he asked, smiling.

"You always seem to have a new trick up your sleeve to tease me"

"It's what I'm living for, Draco"

Harry rolled to the side, and they both composed themselves, casting a few cleaning spells in the process.

Harry sat on the green armchair, smiling when Draco straddled him and pulling him close in an embrace. "So what did you get me?" Harry blushed, but took a box in green wrapping out of his cloak and gave it to the blond.

"I noticed how much your face lit up when you were watching them, so I thought I'd like it if you were thinking of me while..."

Draco had unwrapped the paper and was now taking a glass round orb out of the box. In the orb was a snow covered town, human figures walking down its streets. The snow was falling on them, coating everything in white.

"...counting snowflakes"

Draco turned and looked at him, and the kiss that followed was everything Harry ever wanted to get as a Christmas gift.

* * *

_Christmas spirit finally caught up with me, making me feel a bit romantic, don't know if that actually came out in this fic, but I certainly hope so! Let me know what you think if you read it please! And a happy holiday to all!_


End file.
